Code Geass: R3
by Kaemon'Ala'Talak
Summary: It's been 20 years since Charles VI Britannia was killed and his son Lelouch became the 99th Emperor of Britannia and turned the world into more turmoil becoming the enemy of the World. Schnitzel, the JLF, the Black Knights, The Knight of the Round, and what was left of the royal family fled earth and went to stay on mars. There they one day plotted to take back earth from Lelouch.
1. Prologue: The Breakout

**Prologue: The Breakout**

_Hello Readers of my story, I'm still thinking of a name for this book so until then it will be called Code Geass R3 since it a continuation of the second season. So I'm going to start this story at the end of the second season and twist it a little differentially so my story makes sense. So enjoy the prologue and if this goes well I will continue this story. Enjoy. _

Ōgi tried to open his eyes as the sun glared in his face. He looked to his left to see his love of his life Villetta next to him. She smiled and started coughing as the dust flew in their faces as they traveled to their death. He looked around to see all his friends and family locked up and about to face execution for following the man who sat in his thrown next to that traitor Suzaku. He closed his eyes and thought I wonder what Misako is thinking now as she is watching her mother and father die on public television. He hears Lelouch voice on the mega phone and open his eyes. Lelouch stands on his podium and said "these people standing here today are here for one reason and one reason only they turned against me and as a result tried to take me out". Ōgi thought you lying bastard you turned against us used us to complete your own goals on day I will get revenge. His thoughts were cut by the sounds of the soldiers feet as they all stood in front of each prisoner. He closed his eyes and thought well this is it it's been a fun time he opens his eyes and looks around at all the people who fought with him I will miss all of you see you'll on the flipside. He closes his eyes on more time as Lelouch said the last 3 words he will ever here "Ready…..Aim….NOT SO FAST LELOUCH" Ōgi opens his eyes in surprise to see 3 Sutherland Knightmare's jump out from the buildings in front and behind him. He hears a familiar voice and tries as hard to look up and notice Schnitzel airship hovering above him. He looks at Lelouch to notice he was saying something to himself but couldn't make out the words, he also noticed the Suzaku and Jeremiah Gottwald weren't on Lelouch Mobile Podium. Amongst the chaos some of the guards released him and his friends and told him to go to an empty nightmare located around the corner. He did exactly as we was told and ran into Toudou and Nagisa. Toudou said "man it's good to be free". Nagisa said to Toudou "were not free yet". "Yeah your right" Ōgi said "Suzaku and Jeremiah are missing and that can mean only one thing…they went to get their nightmares we have to get out of here fast before they show up. Once he finished his sentence sure enough the Lancelot jumped right over Lelouch portable throne and landed. Suzaku pulled out his swords out and went for the Knightmare that were shooting at him and took them out. One of the cockpits launched out the destroyed Knightmare the moment it did the Lancelot grabbed it and broke it over his knees killing the pilot. Shit he thought as he activated the Knightmare with the key that was found in the cockpit. His interface came on the screen and Schnitzel voice came on the radio. He said "your highness the Lancelot is here and he destroying the Knightmare's and their pilots with great ease what will we do". There was a long pause and Schnitzel voice responded "retreat for now the knights of the round are going to help us." He responded "yes your highness but what about our children are they safe?" Schnitzel responded "Yes they are safe Ōgi now go meet me at these coordinates I'll see you there. The coordinates popped on the screen and Ōgi said to the rest of the team "Black Knight's retreat the Knights of the Round will deal with the Knight of Zero and Orange Boy." There was a simultaneous Sir yes Sir on the intercom followed by the sound of Knightmare's burning rubber literally. He pulled up the knights of the round up on the intercom and said to them "Come back home safe for your children" and got Gino arrogant response "Were night of the round we got this don't we". Bismark snorted and said "if you say so Gino then we got this." Luciano laughs and said "let's go kill ourselves a knight." Ōgi turns off the intercom and heads to the coordinates that Schnitzel gave to him. He looked up and saw his airship overhead. It was 10pm when The Black Knights and the JLF made it to the coordinates. To his surprise there was something there that he has never seen before a giant spaceship just sitting there. He pulled up the Black Knights up on the intercom and said "do you see that ship is massive" Tamaki said while whistling "I wonder what in that baby only one way for find out. He saw where the Knightmare's were driving into and said "that where we go. He shifted his Knightmare into high gear and began to enter the ship cargo door. Once inside he took out the key, got out the cockpit and descended to the nice metal floor with a bang. Villetta walked up towards him holding someone he was looking forward to seeing. He said with great excitement "Misako!" Misako looked up and said with the same amount to excitement "Daddy!" Villetta put her on the floor and she ran towards him. He picked her up and said "I'm so happy to see you my little pumpkin" Misako giggled and gave him a big hug. He started walking towards Villetta and kissed her on the lips sand said "It's good to see you sweetheart" before she could say anything Misako interrupted her by saying with a stern face "you're not supposed to kiss mommy in front of me it's nasty." He looked at Misako and said "oh I'm sorry pumpkin" as he put her down "how about you go find the other children and go play with them mommy and daddy need some alone time". Misako stuck out her tongue and said "ok" and starting skipping away. He looked at Villetta and said "kids now where were we oh yeah you were going to say it good to see you to" she blushed and kissed him back and said "you took the words right out my mouth." Their embracing moment was short lived because Schnitzel voiced popped up on the intercom his dismal voice seem to suck the happiness out of the people in the ship. Schnitzel said "I have some bad news and some good news" there was long pause before he continued "the bad news is that the knights of the round were killed trying to take on the Knight of Zero and Orange Boy." Ōgi turned around to notice the knight's children crying while Misako and some of the royal family children were trying to comfort them. Schnitzel continued after the long silence "the good news is that Orange boy Knightmare was shot down my Bismark not far from our position we also got word that C.C is in that ship and is badly wounded." He paused for a while and then said "I've sent a small squad led by General Guilford and Lieutenant General Guilford once they return we can no go to mars." Mars Ōgi

Thought why there was it the only place where Lelouch couldn't get to? Questions like these pondered in his mind but there were casted out as the cargo door opened and General Guilford and Lieutenant General Guilford came in followed but some soldiers and C.C. and Jeremiah Gottwald. General Guilford said to Schnitzel "what shall we do with the prisoners you highness." Schnitzel responded take them to the prison cells C.C. and O.B the people in those blocks will know what to do with them." General Guilford responded "yes you highness" and beckoned the soldiers to escort the prisoners to those cell blocks. The moment the elevator holding the prisoners started so descend the ship shook followed by Schnitzel voice saying "next stop mars a place we can call home." Ōgi looked at Villetta and smiled while thinking yeah home until we get our home back

**There you have it the prologue of the story that will stop right here or continue according to what you people put in the review. Yeah I did this chapter from Ōgi P.O.W because well I like him he was my favorite person out of the Black Knights. I know there a lot of questions that will be answered in this side note. Like the knight of the rounds had children which one and what will their names be? All I can say is that 5 of the 12 Knights of the round had children now who they are will be a complete mystery to you readers. It's my way of keeping the suspense so you will stay and read my book. Since Ōgi and Villetta got married at the end of Season 2 and had a kid. In order for the kid to be at the certain age I wanted her to be I had to push the marriage up a bit so she can be born sooner. She is 8 in this chapter so 20 years later she will be you do the math. I'll bet you already know who and General Guilford and Lieutenant General Guilford are for those who DON'T know who those two are its Princess Cornelia and her knight of honor Gilbert yeah their married I thought it was right and I always saw them together. The Royal family has kids as well and who they are and what their purpose in this story will be mentioned in the next chapter or so. The next chapter will be from Misako P.O.W because she was first kid to be mention by name. I will try my best to post each chapter every Friday if not I will apologize in the side note after each chapter. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and always leave a like favorite and review THANK YOU.**

**_Kaemon' Ala' Talak _**


	2. Chapter 1: My Family

**Now I was going to introduce all the children in this chapter and after looking at the character list I decided that was a stupid idea. So instead I'm going to describe them in groups with the characters I created then then the ones who are similar in last name to the original. So it will be about one to two chapters to do that. Also since Orange Boy and C.C were captured in the prologue there will be chapter or two on what happens to them as well. So I hope you will enjoy this 10 year later period. This chapter will start from Misako point of view again and after the introduction of the four it may change to one of them. I will post some of the reviews people posted after this paragraph before this chapter and after. Don't forget to review the last chapter. **

**_Kaemon' Ala' Talak _**

Review number 1 from Hagstang

Q: why did you took (Take) orange from Lelouch?

A: (Rephrased) Because of his Geass Canceler. I thought it would be something that will help defeat Lelouch because all of the people under his rule are under the power of his geass. Orange boy is the only one with Geass Canceler. Now what to do with him will be 1 of 2 things I will either reprogram him, because he an android, or take his code and make another Geass Canceler and dispose of Orange boy so Lelouch will not be able to use geass canceler. I'll see what everyone else thinks before doing that chapter. (**What do you think I should do with Orange boy reprogram him or steal his power and kill him tell me) **

Review number 2 from pft980811

R: Hmmmmm...I LIKE IT SO FAR! The thing is, that by the time twenty years roll around they are all going to be old and there are some who shouldn't be piloting! I wonder if Lelouch and Suzaku end up with children of their own, but then again who would love a demon and a grim reaper. I am guessing that the Zero Requiem was not created because then Suzaku wouldn't be beside Lelouch, he would have been "dead." Anyway I do hope your next update really is this Friday!

AR: Well Most of the people in this story will have children minus 5 people, now who they are will be a mystery but you will find out in the next few chapters. Suzaku will have two kids. Lelouch being a father or not is your choice not mine…if you want Lelouch to have kids then he will have kids if not they he won't have kids. I didn't want Lelouch to have kids because he messed with his geass so much that he became invincible just like his father, C.C code has something to do with it, so I didn't see a point in doing that but hey you never know.

**Chapter 1: My Family **

It's been 10 years since we left earth and life of mars wasn't the best but it better than living on earth she thought while looking at the pictures of mom and dad back on earth. Her thoughts were cut off when there was a knocking on my door. I said "who is it" and an intellectual answered the door "Its Kaemon lunch is ready want to come eat with us." She put away the pictures of her family and said "I'll be out in a second I just need to get dressed" and she needed to she was sitting in her underwear and she didn't want Kenjii to see her like that, because she knew where ever Kaemon was Kenjii was not far behind, not yet anyway. Kaemon said "alright Kenjii and I will wait for you near the door" making her jump and blush. She wondered why she did that because where ever Kaemon is Kenjii is not far behind. She put on the shirt he liked to see, which was a Disturbed shirt, and some normal jeans and opened the door to greet the brothers. Kaemon Margolis, who was sitting on the side of the wall reading a book as usual, is the son of Schnitzel and one who the smartest people on this ship his intelligence matches Lelouch so much is scares everyone. He spends most of his time reading books about Knightmare frames with the engineer, who is his age, because he want to make a custom nightmare frame when he gets older. The other times he is trying to get Watson, his A.I, into a robot exoskeleton so he can walk around with him as a personal assistant. He turned his head as his light caramel colored hair moved out the way showing his glowing ice blue eyes, the exact same color as his mothers, as he closed his book and got up. She looks at the book and noticed that is not a book about Knightmare Frames and asked "what are you reading Kaemon?" Kaemon hands her the book while saying "It a book father gave me it called Dauntless it was written by an old friend of his" as she read the back. She said "ohh can I read it when you're done" and she handed him back the book. After she finished that sentence Kenjii came around the corner while saying "After I read it you can" his deep voice made her jump and turn red. She walked to Kenjii and slapped him while saying "stop appearing out of the blue Kenjii you scared me!" Kenjii Sumeragi II is the son of Kaguya Sumeragi. He spends most of his time working out while every single girl on this ship just stares at him. He is the hotshot around here and every girl once a piece of him but he doesn't want a piece of any of them. Her hands came in contact with his hard smooth abs as she looked up in his blood red eyes and his long black hair, both which came from his dad. She quickly moved her hand from his chest, turned away and held her hands together tight blushing super hard. She thought _I have never been so close to him in my life It felt weird but really good *sigh* only if he knew how I felt about him only if he knew. _ Confused as of what just happened he turns to Kaemon and continues "Kaylan and Kiyo are in the lunch room there bacon burgers for lunch today." After hearing this new Kaemon screams "what are we waiting for LETS GO I'm starving" he turns to Misako, who is messing with her fingers her face still red, and said "come on Misako let go eat." Misako snaps out of her trance and says "yeah lets go I'm starving I want to see Kaylan and Kiyo." She walks past the brothers while looking at the ground. The brothers shrug and follow behind her. She enters the lunch room and hears a familiar voice calling her name; she looks to her left to notice Kaylan running towards her arms open and screaming "MISAKO it's so good to see you again!" She smiled and opens her arms while Kaylan runs into them and said "It's good to see you to Best Friend." Kaylan Margolis is the daughter of Schnitzel and the brother of Kaemon. She is so similar to her brother, which is not a surprise to anyone because they were growing up trying to copy each other, that If Kaemon was a girl that is who he would be. Kaylan is an average girl and is shorter than her brother. She spends most of her time reading Prince Clovis notes on geass Schnitzel gave her. Kaylan smiled and her black hair was blown in front of her dark blue eyes as a jet of stream blew in from of her face. She covered her nose and laughed while saying "ew that smelled funny" making Misako laugh. Seeing Kaylan made her completely forget about the mishap she had with Kenjii. "Let's go eat I'm starving" Misako said to Kaylan while grabbing her arm and walking towards the line behind Kaemon and Kenjii. After they got their food they headed to the table. Kaemon looked up and saw pink flowing hair and yelled "Hay Princess Bubblegum how you been" making the pink hair girl turn around and respond "I've been well how the Knightmare coming along." He responded "it going well all I need to do it show what the engineer made to my father and see if he can approve of this project" as he sat down next to her. Euphemia Gilford is this daughter of Cornelia and Gilbert Gilford. Cornelia named her Euphemia because she looked and acted like her sister so much she cried when she held her; Kaemon said Schnitzel cried as well. Euphy is a nice girl with the brightest candy pink hair and candy purple eyes, which Kaemon loves so much he as super crush on her, you have ever seen. Kaemon calls her Bubblegum and get super mad when everyone else does it. Euphy spends most of her time reading and hanging out with Romeo during the day because his mother is out on business. Kaemon looked over her shoulder to see a little blond head next to her while saying "Romeo I see you over there holding still very close to Bubblegum I see" making Euphy giggle. Euphy rubs his head and said "come out from hiding Romeo and say Hi to everyone." A couple seconds later the head came out to reveal a flush red face and ocean blue eyes. Romeo McCullough is the son of Nunnally and is the youngest one. He is six years old and is completely shy around anyone else besides Euphy. Still hiding behind Euphy he said in a stammering voice "hel….lo….Ever….Everybody" making everyone giggle causing him to hide back behind Euphy. Kaemon sighed and said "well it looks like he getting less shy before that he wouldn't even talk to anyone" he turns to Euphy and continues "keep of the good work Bubblegum." Euphy giggled, making everyone roll their eyes, and said "thank you Kaemon" he responded with a brief "you're welcome." Misako turns around and says "well I'm stuffed who want to go to Nunnally's garden and chill for a while maybe everyone else is there" everyone nodded their heads and begin to clean up and head out.

**Well there you have it chapter two. These are the characters I created each one is related to a friend I know in real life. Kaemon is me, because that's my nickname, Kenjii is my brother Kenjii, Kiyo is my brother Akin and Kaylan is my sister Kaylan. So today I was conversing with some friends about a name for this story. So far I got 2 names Ravaged Soul and Retribution. I like the retribution one at lot because if you but code geass in front of its sounds cooler. Before I pick a name I want to see what names you could think of for my story. I will post the name and who came up with the idea next time I post another story. I may also post chapters every 2 to 3 days because I'm going thought these chapters faster than I thought it would take me. Everyone wondering what is going to happen to C.C and Orange Boy so bad. I'm not telling anyone what going to happen to C.C because spoilers. Next chapter we meet the children of the round. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to Follow and Review THANKS. **

**_Kaemon' Ala' Talak _**


	3. Chapter 2: The Knight's Children

**I JUST MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE…..IN CHAPTER 2 I mention Kaemon reading a book called Dauntless. Well that is actual Code Geass fan-fiction and I didn't mention it because I forgot to post the link. Well the story is by Allora Gale and I really enjoyed it, here the link for the book ** s/6175861/1/Dauntless . **Now go read the book, after you read mines, and leave a review it will make her happy. Yesterday saint's row 4 came out and I went to pick it up. So I spent all day yesterday playing it. This game is frigging amazing from the super powers to the weapons to everything. The only thing that sucks about this game it collecting clusters there scattered everywhere and you can't give yourself them with cheats. I checked over the reviews I got on chapter two and I will answer a few here. Yes all the names start with the letter "k" because for some odd reason I like that letter so it will be used a lot. No Lelouch will not have children because he immortal and giving him children we'll make some fans bargain for another book (I've seen it happen before). So I'm just going to make him take care of Suzaku kid's as an uncle because Suzaku won't have a lot of time to take care of them. I'm still thinking of what to do with Orange Boy after we make a copy of his Geass Canceler. Someone recommended to me that he break out after it's taken and escape. I already have a plan for C.C but I'm not telling no one because it will spoil chapter 4 and make it boring. I like keeping the suspense so people will keep reading. Anyway here chapter 3 in this chapter I will be introducing the children of the knights of the round. Before you ask any questions I brought some of the knights of the round back to life for a brief period of time just so the appearance of the children would make sense. For example Nonette Enneagram died way before the end of season two but she alive for about an hour or two. In this chapter I'm going to do it from two points of view. For the boys I'm going to do Kaemon because he so close to all of them and Kaylan for the girls. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review last chapter if you have any more questions. **

**_Kaemon'Ala'Talak _**

**Chapter 3: The knight's children. **

As we head to Nunnally's Garden Kaemon pulled out his book and start reading while Misako comes behind him while asking "How far are you in that book." Answering the question without taking his eyes off the book "I'm on chapter 26 out of 95 and it getting slowly good I'm going to enjoy this." Misako pouted while saying "it going to take Kenjii forever to read the book" she started sighing while continuing "I'm going to be 20 by the time he finished." He looked at her and said "why won't you read with him" making her face bright red. She responded with a flush red face "because I don't want to Kaemon I hated reading books with others." He pushed a button and turned around saying "suit yourself you could tell him to read faster. He turned back around to notice Giraldo drinking a can of Ice tea. He said "Hay Giraldo how have you been and where is everyone else." Giraldo Waldstein is the son of Bismark and the only one on this ship who was born with Geass. He has the power to see in the future, just like his dad, which caught Kaylan interest. He is as slightly tall average physical built person with a really deep voice for a 16 year old. Everyone thinks one of the effects of the geass is he ages faster than everyone else, Kaylan says otherwise, because he has a full beard and mustache. He also spends most of this time eating, sleeping or both at the same time. He turns around, as his long black hair covers his brown eyes, and points towards the pool while saying in the deep "there over there by the pool wetting there feet and talking about stuff I have no interest in I'm to my sleeping quarters sleeping bye." He walked past everyone as he made his way to his sleeping quarters across the ship. Kaemon throws up his hands and says "I wonder how many" when Giraldo's voice boomed from the down the hallway interrupting him "I had 6 Triple Cheese Burgers with bacon, fries and 3 Large Vanilla shakes." Everyone jaws dropped while Kaemon yelled "how are you still walking you should of fell asleep in the lunch room", Giraldo responded "I spent all the energy fighting Dwight today he lost." Kaemon put his jaw back in place with his hands, followed by everyone else, and said "oh that actually makes sense."

He turns around, enters the garden and runs towards the pool yelling "OH Dwight I heard Giraldo used you like a punching bag today." Dwight raised his hand while saying "I wasn't a punching bag because they don't fight back I fought back", Kaemon knelled next to him while saying "yeah sure punches your punches don't affect Giraldo you know that but that won't go thought you thick skull." Dwight Weinberg is the son of Gino and acts JUST like his father. He is a thick skull person who refuses to give up all the time. When a task or a bet in this case, is given to him he will stop a nothing until he complete it. There was this one time he was supposed to drink 5 vanilla milkshakes nonstop for 20 bucks. He completed the task but as a result got the worse brain freeze ever known to man. He spends most of this time doing bets, reading, eating and playing video games. Kaemon looked up and said "Allister how long has he been lying here and where Alcuard?" Allister, who never took his eyes off the book he was reading, lifted up 5 fingers and pointed to the men's bathroom behind the pool. Allister Kōzuki is the son of Kallen and is the calmest quietest person you will ever meet. He only talks when it's necessary and when Laina around. Allister is just like Kaemon both physical and intelligently. The only thing that makes Allister different from Kaemon has brown eyes instead of blue and that he quiet. He is the lead engineer on this ship, and is currently helping Kaemon build the custom nightmare frames for him and his friends. When he is not working on Knightmare frames he reading on Knightmare frames and he won't do anything else he eats drinks and breathes Knightmare frames. As soon as Allister put his hand down and turned a page in this book Alcuard came around the corner drying his hands. He threw the paper towel in the trash, put his hands in his pocket, walked over and sat down next to Kaemon. He looked at Alcuard and said "Sup Alcuard how you doing", he grunted and said "it actually quite horrible my phone is wonky and the lunch didn't sit well with me." Alcuard Bradley is the son of the Vampire of Britannia; Luciano. Alcuard is just as crazy as his father, when he sparing with friends, but most of the time he actually really calm. Alcuard is average height person and is a ripped as Kenjii is, he also had red eyes just like Kenjii. He spends most of this time reading the massive assortment of his father vampire books he collected over the years. To everyone surprise the Twilight series was in the collection still in there plastic wrapper. Alcuard gave those to Euphy because she really wanted them. Kaemon turned around and asked "where are the girls?" Allister pointed behind him to the tropic side of the garden which made Kaemon sigh and say "all the way over there" he throws his hands up and continues "I'm too lazy to walk all the way over there."

Kaylan plucks an interesting leaf off a tree and starts twirling it in her hand she walks behind Euphy and Romeo. One of the girls taps her on the shoulder, scaring her; she jumps and releases the leaf she was holding. Since it was already spinning it flew away like a helicopter. Kaylan watched it go and the girl said, completely ignoring the leaf fly away "Hi Kaylan", Kaylan turned around with a scowl on her face and said "did you know that you just scared me and I lost a cool leaf." She jumped and said "I DID I'm so sorry about that Kaylan I didn't see the leaf in your hand." Laina Enneagram is the daughter of Nonette. Laina is a sweet girl, with long blond curls that look too big for her head, well to Kaylan anyway. She is super curious about everything around her. Laina is blind she been that way since birth. Well it's not complete blindness because she can see people and things, which are on the ground, in a colored outline when they walk or speak. Anything in the air she cannot see which makes her hard for her to pilot Knightmare's. Allister, who goes out with Laina and no one knows it, is working on this problem in front of her. This rare form on blindness gives Laina a highest sense of the other 5 senses. Kaylan said "it alright Laina" as a breeze blows between them blowing Laina hair out the way showing her solid white eyes "what were you doing out here anyway by yourself." She said "I was at the gazebo sitting in the swinging chair." Bewildered by this Kaylan asked "how you get over there the Gazebo can't move you couldn't see it." Laina blushed and said "Allister brought me to the gazebo he was nice enough to take me" making Kaylan sighed while saying "aw that so sweet of him Allister is nice guy for a person who you can't speak." She said "he speaks to me" which made Kaylan jaw dropped because she never heard him utter a word "he also made the vibration walking stick." Kaylan interrupted her "hold up he can talk and he gave you that" she pointed to the stick in Laina hand "he being a little too nice to you." "I asked him to make it for me" she lied but before Kaylan could ask another question a voice from behind them said "I found it." Kaylan said "we'll talk about Allister being too nice to you later I want to see this wishing well" making Laina give a breath of relief as she thought _"that was too close for comfort." _

Kaylan turned around and went towards the voice as Laina followed trying not to hit the trees around her. As soon as they go on the hill Kaylan asked "so you found the wishing well Juliette?" Juliette pointed to a stone well covered in vines and said "since Nunnally made the garden to the exact replica of the garden she grew up on this is where it should be." Juliette Ernst is the daughter of Dorothea. She is always the adventurist type always going on adventure, like this one for example, and she super bored when she not. She feels like she is slowly dying unless she goes on an adventure. Kaemon calls her Fiona which pisses her off because she has no clue who is she and she lazy to find out and it more fun to chase Kaemon. She is a tall lady with brown hair that is always in a ponytail because it gets in the way of adventuring. She spends most of her time chasing Kaemon, in her adventure simulator or hanging out with Kiyo. She has a SUPER crush on Kiyo and almost everyone knows it, minus Kiyo because no one told him, and she just too scared to ask him out. Kaylan slide down the hill as Juliette does her stands and yells "onward to adventure" as a nice breeze blows in her face showing her golden eyes. Kaylan stops at the bottom on the hill to notice a girl at the bottom of the well typing away in a digital diary. She stood up looked at Kaylan and said "recorded" as her diary made a ping sound. Kaylan rubbed her hands though her hair and said "Clementine I know that was a bad picture because you caught me off guard." Clementine Alstreim is the daughter of Anya. She is sort of like her mother always taking pictures and recording all the things that happen around her. Clementine doesn't speak in monotone like her mother, which is a good thing because it bore everyone mother and fathers to death when she speaks, but she not that active either. She lazier than Gino sometimes all she does is play with the diary, which Kaemon thinks is going to fuse with her hand one day. Clementine said "the "off guard" pictures are always the best and funniest ones Kaylan." She put the diary back in her pocket and continued "are you ready to make a wish." She moved her orange red hair behind her ear revealing her soulless black eyes making Kaylan shudder as she said "yes I am to make a good wish." When she finished her sentence Laina, Juliette, Euphy, Romeo, Misako and another girl slid down the hill to greet the two girls. The new girl walked up to Kaylan and Clementine and said "hay ladies ready to make you wishes" causing the Clem to look up in surprise and Kaylan to turn around. Kaylan opened her hands to hug the girl and said "Elayne it's so good to see you where were you." Elayne Kruszewski is the daughter of Monica. Elayne is a nice helpful lady who is always to the rescue when you need it. The reason why she is like that because she is a trained doctor, well partially trained because she just in High School. She is the doctor's assistant so she spends most of her time in the med wing treating patients, mostly Gino, learning how to be a real doctor and talking to her boyfriend Alcuard. There 2 year anniversary in 4 weeks and she is planning something that she won't tell anyone. As long as she is an assistant her free time is scarce so she never gets to hang out with the gang till today. Elayne short gal with amazing curves with black hair and the most beautiful grey eyes you have ever seen. There not to dull and boring but there not to white either. There the color on the moon surface and they glow in the dark as well. She is the best looking doctor you have ever seen.

All the girls, and Romeo, grabbed a coin from the bag Juliette had and each made their separate wish before throwing the coin in the well. They all heard the splash and smiled. Each one turned around and walked up the hill towards the boys. When they reached the boys most of them were asleep minus Allister he was reading his book. Kaylan walked over to Kaemon and Kenjii and tapped them causing them to get up and Allister woke up everyone else. Kaemon asked sleepily "where were y'all?" Kaylan looked at the girls and said "at a wishing well" causing Kaemon to wake up. He turned a looked at the girls and said "and didn't invite me y'all suck" as he fell back in the grass. Kaylan giggled "next time Kaemon next time" as the light in the garden begin to turn off on by on as Kaylan continued "the nighttime mode has activated come on let's go." Everyone got up walked to the door, said there goodbye's and walked their separate ways towards there sleeping quarters. Kaylan said to Kaemon and Kenjii and Kiyo "wasn't today a good day we had fun no" Kaemon answered sleepily "yes we did but you had more fun than we did meanie." Kaylan punched him and said "well go back next time alright so hold your horses Brother" making everyone else laugh as Kaemon held his arm in pain as he said "that hurt and ok next time sister.

**I JUST MADE ANOTHER GRAVE MISTAKE. I was reading over my character list to get the names of the characters spelled right and I noticed something was off. One of my characters Kiyo Toudou wasn't introduced at all in chapter 2. So instead of taking him out of the chapter and introducing him later, which would throw the story all out of balance I will just, introduce him here. Kiyo Kyoshirou is the son of Toudou and Nagisa. He is a tall as Kaemon but is super wide. Everyone calls him brick wall because that what he looks like and he has a voice to go with it. He has long brown hair, which he put in locks because he wanted to, and grey eyes just like his father. The only people who are scared of him are the people who don't know him and Romeo. He is actually a big teddy bear he super nice to everyone and they all enjoy his company. Well there you have it that Kiyo for you; yes he is another K name deal with it. Now this concludes the introduction of the major characters that will be crucial in the next couple chapters. Chapter 4 is where the fun begins, because we introduce the prisoners that were caught in the prologue C.C and orange boy. Some of the adults will be present as well, and the good part it that I don't have to introduce all but one, overseeing and talking to the prisoners. I'm not going to tell you who because I'm keeping the suspense. I'm thinking of who I should do the P.O.W for this chapter it will come to my head soon. But anywhore, Ray William Johnson reference, don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Also this chapter won't be posted on Sunday because I have to work; the earliest it will be up is Monday so look for it then. Ciao**

**_Kaemon'Ala'Talak _**


	4. Chapter 3: The Prisoners

***sigh* the last couple days was pretty damn crazy if I say so myself. I had back to back days of working till midnight at the craziest Walgreens ever known to man. Just think of it you have a long line of customers and at that EXACT moment all the registers shut down simultaneously for about 2 to 4 hours. So many angry customers man I thought I was going to die. Now that over with school starts tomorrow for everyone else but NOT for me because I currently going to a NAVY boost program so to speak. Also I'm going out of town for the next couple days for a family reunion so I don't really know when the next chapter will be posted but I will see what I can do about THAT. Anywhore don't forget to favorite, follow and review thanks. **

**Kaemon'Ala'Talak**

**Chapter 3: The Prisoners **

**An abrupt buzz woke C.C and Jeremiah up from there slumber. After that quick buzz there was a familiar voice on the intercom saying "C.C, Jeremiah I see that you are awake." _Schnitzel _she thought_ what is your purpose of capturing us? _Her thoughts were interrupted by Jeremiah loud voice saying "Schnitzel you traitorous fool Lelouch will come for me and I will kill you with my bare hands you HEAR ME" causing the intercom to respond "You will die before that happens ready the experiment we need them alive remember that." As soon as the intercom shut off she heard a sound come from above her. She looked up as best as she could to notice a weird machine descends upon her. It stopped about a couple inches above her head a soft hiss blows her green hair all over the place. She _thought this is it; her wish wouldn't be fulfilled like she hoped she would die before he code was transferred to anyone. _She looked forwards as the buzz of the intercom came on and the voice she so dreaded to hear started to speak "this experiment will be extremely painful but it won't kill you" as doctors came out of the doors to the left and right of her "the doctors will inject a deterrent that will make the removal of your geass a lot easier for us and you." She opened her eyes wide and thought _remove my geass so that means I will become my old self again _she shook her head to dismiss the thought she put in her head _no it not possible to take one geass without their permission so they can't do it. _As soon as the doctors left from the same way they came the odd object above her began to charge and a jolt of oddly colored lighting shot though her. Jeremiah and her screamed echoed thought the sound proof room when something began to exit her mouth. It was read a looked like lighting as it continued to come out she noticed it began to shape the symbol of her geass. As this was happening her symbol became to glow lightly and then began to fade. She looked to her left to notice a geass but upside down and blue. Before she could utter another thought the machine shut off and she fell back in the chair the last thing she saw was the geass symbol as she slowly closed her eyes. **

**She opened them again and noticed she was sitting in a chair it what looked like a very fancy containment center. She noticed she was not chained to the chair at all but a shock collar was around her neck. She heard the sound of an air tight door open causing her to look towards the sound. When she turned around Schnitzel came in followed by Cornella and some women she has never seen before. The door of her cage opened and they all came. She looked at Schnitzel in great disgust and asked "why didn't you kill me when you had the chance boy" causing his to kneel in front of her and say " because I know you cannot die C.C well you couldn't before I took your geass away." He got back up and took a knife from his belt and stabbed her in the gut while saying "you feel that pain it the only pain a mortal can feel so that makes you mortal." She fell before his feet coughing up blood, causing Schnitzel to back up, on the floor in front of her. She said, taking in hard breaths every time she said a word, "what….did…..you….do…..to….my….geass" causing Schnitzel to kneel in front of her again, he picked up her head up by her chin and said "Well I took it from you C.C that what I did so now you are just a mere mortal." He dropped her back on the floor causing her to spat up blood as he turned around she asked "what are you going to do with my geass Schnitzel "and he answered without turning around "I'm going to study it, change it and give it to others who I deem appropriate to use geass" he turned to one of the mysterious ladies and said "**Elayne** go patch C.C up and give her a sedative she need to rest to heal." **Elayne grabbed a med kit from next to her opened it took out a bottle syringe and began walking towards her. Before she could react the syringe was already in her skin and the last thing she sees was the girl who put the syringe in her skin.

She opened her eyes again to notice two mysterious women in the same room with her. One was looking standing, back facing her, talking to the other lady sitting in the chair. The light in the room made it hard to make out who they were. She stirred in her seat and winced in pain and starting holding her side. This sudden moment caused the women standing up to turn around and kneel right in front of her while say "well I see you are wide awake C.C how are you healing." C.C eyes adjusted to the light and a familiar face stood in front of her the only difference is that she was standing up and not in a wheelchair like she was 10 years ago. She thought to herself _there no way this is Lelouch little sister Nunnally doctors said she will never walk again and she standing right in front of me. _She said in a stammering tone "Nunnally is that you" causing her to smile. She responded "yes C.C it's me and yes I'm walking the doctor who patched you up gave me the ability to walk again" C.C responded Nunnally Lamporouge you can walk now this will please the Emperor great…" Her sentence was cut off by a massive smack across the face from Nunnally. The slap broke the girl in the back contraction causing her to look up. Nunnally said I do not call myself by the horrible false name my last name and well he may be pleased by this news but I'm not I refuse to call him my brother anymore." C.C held her cheek rubbing it for the first time in years because it actually hurt. Nunnally got up and turned to the girl in the back and said "Kaylan take notes on this because I'm about to try my new geass on C.C to see if has any effect on her." She turned back around toward C.C and kneels down once more and said "you will become the same girl before you got your geass but you memories will be locked deep inside your subconscious locked away never to been seen again" as her eye glowed pink showing a geass she has never seen before. It was a pink crane just like ones she used to make when she was a kid. Before she could think of anything else the crane flew in her general direction and her vision became clumsy. Nunnally and Kaylan paused, as she closed her eyes, and waited for something to happen. Her eyes open again and she looked around the room. Nunnally broke the silence by saying "can you hear me" making C.C jump and playing with her fingers and saying "I can cook, clean, tend the garden and count to 10." Hearing this news made Nunnally smile and she turned to Kaylan and said "mission success Kaylan now let's go and leave the slave girl alone and go see Orange Boy." Kaylan nodded her head, closed her notebook, folded up her portable chair, and followed Nunnally out the door leaving the brainwashed C.C in the chair.

In a few cages down sat orange boy in a different chair. He hand and feet were locked down by titanium cuffs and eye where the geass canceler is was locked shut as well. There was also a low powered gefion disturber attached to the wall in the cell as well. It was powerful enough to prevent him from moving his arms or legs but it was low enough where he can talk and move his eyes. Below it sat Schnitzel staring into Jeremiah eyes as he waited for something. After about 15 minutes the door behind him opened and Nunnally and Kaylan came in. Nunnally bent over and whispered something in Schnitzel ear as Kaylan sat down in her make shift chair she always brought with her. Jeremiah looked up and looked in to the tall ladies eyes, gasped in surprise and said "Lady Nunnally you can walk this is amazing." She stood up looked Jeremiah in the eyes, turned away and left the cell without saying a word. Schnitzel waited till the door closed before saying "welcome Orange boy to you final standing did you know what just happen to you" causing him to look at Schnitzel and say "you took my geass canceler from me I felt it leave my body." Schnitzel raised his finger and said "correct but since you are a robot and the geass canceler did nothing to put you in that form you are still a threat to me unlike C.C she back to her normal self, mortal and brainwashed." Hearing this causes him to ball his hands into fists and say "you will never get away with this Schnitzel" causing him to laugh super hard. When he was done laughing he said to Jeremiah "I already have because you see I already have what I want so that makes you two expendable but for various reasons I'm NOT going to kill you so you are lucky." He continued "instead my engineers are going to do very painful experiments on you to find out how you tick." "When there done they we kill you" pointing at Jeremiah and continuing "the 3rd most important person to Lelouch will be dead and there nothing he can do to stop it." Jeremiah scowled and spit in Schnitzel face and said "you just wait Lelouch will come for C.C and I and finish all you traitor OFF you hear" his sentence was cut off and he felt this agonizing pain shoot thought his whole body. Schnitzel whipping off the spit from his face said "you do something like that again this gefion disturber will kill you slowly you hear me and beside Lelouch can't come to mars he was no ship to fly out in space to come get you." He turned off the disturber causing Jeremiah to sloop in his chair, Schnitzel got up out his chair, turned, around beckoned to Kaylan and said "I'll be back to check on you till then ciao." The last thing Jeremiah saw was the door closing as he closed his eyes to rest.

C.C opened her eyes to see Schnitzel and a mysterious person standing next to him. She jumped and hid behind the chair. The boy looked and Schnitzel and said "this is C.C I expecting her to be I don't know cooler." Schnitzel looked at the boy and said "Kaemon, my son she been brainwashed now she just a servant girl you servant girl" causing the boy to gasp and say "my servant girl this is actually pretty cool I get to keep her." Schnitzel said "yes you can it a good temp until we get you a real servant" and Kaemon walked towards C.C and stuck out his hand. She hid behind the chair as Kaemon said "don't be afraid I'm your friend and your master call me Kaemon" she stuck her head from out the chair and said in a stuttering tone "K…Kae….Kaem…Kaemon." Kaemon smiled and said "there you go now take my hand and get you out this place it cramped in here" she took his hand and came from behind the chair his hand felt smooth to her and she liked it. They both walked towards Schnitzel and Kaemon said "so this means I get the room with two beds" without looking at his son he said "sure your stuff is being moved as we speak." Kaemon let go of her hand, hugged his daddy and said "thank you father" then grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

C.C was trying to keep up with her over enthusiastic master as he took her where ever he was going in such a hurry. Kaemon stopped in front of a door, turned to look at her and said "well this is your room we'll be staying in here for a while" causing her to nod her head and say "yes master." Kaemon put a finger over her lips and said "call me Kaemon I'm not you master I'm your friend" and corrected herself "yes Kaemon" as she followed him inside the room. The room was massive and she loved it she stood there as Kaemon walked to his bed and sat down. He pulled up Dauntless and said "you can go sit on your bed you don't need my permission to do that C.C." Hearing this made her jump she slowly walked to her bed, sat down and did nothing. Kaemon looked up sighed, put down his book and walked to her while saying "her let me get you dressed so you can sleep" he walked to his drawer and pulled out a long shirt too big for him and some shorts. He walked towards her and said "lift your arms let get you undressed" she did exactly what she asked he took off the shirt and then covered his nose and said "my god you smell let go give you a bath C.C here take me hand" she took his hand and they both walked outside the bedroom. She thought to herself _why is this boy pampering me normally I'm the one who is undressing and dressing him this feel's different but I like it a lot. _She smiled ashe walked her to the private bathroom down the hall. He looked at the sigh on the door and noticed it was unlocked he opened the door and they both walked in. He closed, locked the door and said to C.C "undress while I get the bath water prepped for you" and she did exactly what he asked her to do by the time she was done the water was filled up. He said "come her C.C let give you a bath" she began to walk towards him and at the moment she was right behind him he turned around. Her smooth body was right in front of his face this caused it to turn BRIGHT red, and then is nose starting bleeding. He blacked out on the floor and C.C go on top of him and said "all you alright master" as she starting shaking him then she administered C.P.R on him. Her soft lips made contact with his and when it did he woke up, knocking her back, and starting coughing. She starting crawling towards him while saying " master are you alright" he wiped his mouth and said, without out looking at her, Yes I'm find thank you C.C now go get in the bath so I can wash you." She slowly got in the tub as Kaemon put some peppermint soap on a small rag and starting washing her back to break the silence he asked "what your real name and how old are you" and she responded, while playing in the water," I don't remember my name all I remember is being called C.C by my master before you and I'm eight years old." Kaemon said "So you don't remember you name well I guess we need to make a new one for you and no you're not eight years old your about my age which is 17" She responded "oh what are you going to name me Kaemon" as he moved to clean her arms and neck. He looked at her and said "give me time to think on that one I want It to be special" she giggled and said "ok" he handed her the rag and said " I need you to clean your private body parts while I get you pajamas from my room don't worry I won't be far." She nodded her head and Kaemon got up and walked out the bathroom"

When he left she thought, "_he a nice guy he reminds me of someone else I knew he did the same thing to me but I just can't remember his name" _she shrugged her shoulders_ "oh well if he was important I would remember who he was. This boy is a little more charming than the other boy I can't remember he like boyfriend material" _she shook her head splashing water everywhere "_no he my master I can't be his boyfriend but he said I was his friend not his master so maybe he could." _ She put her finger on her chin and thought some more and the door opened and Kaemon came in. She put her hand back in the water and turn to look at him. He put some clothes on the toilet seat and said "aw alright your clean enough out the tub C.C" she did was he asked him to do as he got a towel. She got out and he covered her in a towel and gave her a piece of underwear while saying "these are my sister underwear I asked her for some because I knew she was the only one who knew about you so yeah put them on" She sat down and put the underwear on and then said "they are really comfy I like them tell your sister I said thank you" after she finished her sentence a voice from outside the door said "your welcome C.C" making her jump and hide behind Kaemon her bare chest rubbing against his back. Kaemon said, trying to keep from blacking out again, "oh yeah she outside the door right now as well she came with me." He turned around and said "now let me put on this shirt for you so we can go to sleep alright" she nodded and Kaemon put the shirt over her bare body, looking away, and drained the water. He put the dirty clothes she had on in a plastic bag and carried it with him as she stood next to him. He starting walking towards the door and opened and greeted Kaylan with and "Well here C.C you want to pimp her out so she sleep worthy because she a girl" Kaylan nodded her head and said "sure I do it just because I'm your brother." Kaemon turned around and said to C.C "well my sister is going to get you ready for bed her name is Kaylan not my master sister or some stuff like that alright" causing C.C to nod her head and say "but I want you to stay and keep me company mast…I mean Kaemon." Kaemon sighed and said "not today I never liked watching girls groom themselves but I will be waiting outside alright" C.C responded "alright Kaemon" as he walked out the door and Kaylan came in. 15 minutes later, which felt like hours since Kaemon didn't have is book with him, the girls came out and Kaemon got up turned around and said "what took you two so long." He noticed Kaylan hair was wrapped in a bun and C.C long green hair was dry and combed out "oh that why" Kaemon continued. He turned to Kaylan, grabbed C.C hand, kissed her on the cheek while saying "thank you for doing this for me and goodnight. Kaylan smiled and said "your welcome brother don't ask for anymore clothing from me" as she punched him in the shoulder. Kaemon winched, C.C tried to help him but he stopped her, and said "I guess I go check out the stores and go get something for her to wear" as she walked towards her sleeping quarters. Kaemon turned his head towards C.C and said "let's go to bed I'm tired" she nodded and followed him towards his bedroom. At his bedroom he opened the door, threw the dirty clothes in his clothes chute next to his bed, and walked C.C to her bed. He said "get in the bed and I'll tuck you in" and she did what he told him to do. He noticed that she was staring at his large yellow plush two across the hall so he got up retrieved it and gave it to her. She grabbed it so quick he didn't notice her take it then he said "Since you were a good girl today I let you sleep with him so be gentle with my plush toy C.C" as he pulled the covers over her and the toys body. He kissed her on the cheek and said "goodnight C.C" then went to his own bed pulled over his covers and said "lights out." This was the first time in so many years she actually felt true happiness.

**Well there you have it chapter 3. Now you get to meet the prisoners and Nunnally, who is now walking due to science, and her geass. Her geass is a little different from Lelouch geass; she has the power to travel the time stream of your past present and future and change you to that person while keeping your old self locked away. Also a cool side effect to get geass is ever 5 or 10 people, it varies, she can make a wish of whatever she so desires. I also made it look like a crane because; of the make 100 cranes and you get a wish thing she did back in season 1 and 2. That is the first new geass you will see, yes there more where that came from, made by Kaylan. Hope you liked this chapter don't forget to review. **

**_Kaemon 'Ala' Talak_**

**Ps. I like the masked Kaemon bit it makes me feel like BATMAN. I AM THE NIGHT  
Pss= I just noticed I labeled my chapters wrong so I had to take them down update them and put them back up again sorry for the mishap. **


End file.
